bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Kapura
Kapura is an eccentric Ta-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui Prior to the Great Cataclysm, Kapura was a worker in Ta-Metru, working the Vat Controls. During the Morbuzakh attacks he scouted out abandoned areas of Ta-Metru for any artifacts or pieces of work he could recover. He was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Kapura's strength and size were decreased by the time he spent in a Matoran Sphere and he also lost his memories of Metru Nui. He took part in the construction of Ta-Koro, under the direction of Turaga Metru Vakama, and utilizing parts from the dismantled Airships that had been used by the Toa to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui. As a member of the Ta-Koro Guard, Kapura was considered by some in Ta-Koro to be slow, but Vakama had great confidence in him and appointed him to stand at his left side. Through the Turaga's wisdom and much practice, Kapura learned the secret art of traveling very quickly by moving very slowly and concentrating on the place where he was not already at. He was part of the Rahi hunting party which accidentally captured Tahu, making him one of the first Matoran to know of the arrival of the Toa Mata. Kapura was also the first member of the Chronicler's Company. He traveled with Takua as he recruited members and on to Kini-Nui, which they then defended against Rahi, until the Rahi began emerging in great numbers, threatening the Company's defeat, until Military forces from the various villages came to their aid. Kapura was the one who alerted the Toa Mata to the attack of the Bohrok swarms on Ta-Koro. They had found him lying on the ground in a state of shock, repeating the word "Bohrok" over and over. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Kapura, along with the other Matoran of Mata Nui, was rebuilt into a larger, stronger form, to resembling his former form on Metru Nui. Kapura was evacuated from Ta-Koro along with the other Matoran during the attack by the Rahkshi Guurahk, Panrahk, and Lerahk. Later, after the defeat of Teridax by Takanuva, Kapura aided in the construction of Boats to return to Metru Nui. ''Reign of Shadows When Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Kapura hid in the Archives along with Toa Nuva, Takanuva, the Turaga of Metru Nui, and many other Matoran. He reported to the Toa that Metru Nui was replete with Rahkshi enforcing the will of Teridax. Returning to his hut after work, Kapura discovered a signal carved onto his hut, which told him to journey to a section of the Archives located near the outskirts of Ga-Metru. Once there, he met with Macku, and later Hafu. Together, they journeyed further into the Archives where they reached a Toa of Water. The Toa introduced herself as Tuyet and questioned the Matoran about the whereabouts of Lhikan and Nidhiki. After Kapura informed her that both Toa Mangai were dead, Hafu interrupted and questioned her usefulness. Tuyet grabbed a shard of the Nui Stone from her armor, and offered to ally herself with them. As they traveled through the Archives they discovered Lewa Nuva, who was possessed by Tren Krom. Kapura did not realize that it was not the Toa of Air he knew however, and willingly went with the group to the surface. Once above, Kapura caught sight of and explained to Lewa about the Toa Hagah's strange behavior. Tren Krom then silently freed the six Toa from Teridax's mental illusion and reassured the two Matoran that things may soon change for them. Kapura walked with Hafu and the two Toa into the chamber where Helryx was held. After some discussion about the arrival of Tuyet and Lewa's freeing Miserix from his illusion, Tren Krom announced that he had been inhabiting Lewa's body. Helryx then told the two Matoran to leave the chamber, and tell the others above to be ready for a resistance. Though Hafu was going to argue, Kapura quietly held him back as he caught the Toa's hidden meaning. The two Matoran however watched as Axonn and Brutaka appeared as well. Arguing about the fate of the universe, two sides were drawn with Helryx, Miserix, and Axonn wanting to destroy Teridax, and Brutaka, Tuyet, and Tren Krom wanting to leave the Universe alive. The battle ended with Artakha appearing and scolding the group, and returning Lewa to his body. Soon after, Kapura was teleported into the space above Aqua Magna along with everyone else in the chamber. As the group was drifting in space, Lewa created air bubbles around everyone's heads, except for that of Miserix, and they all linked hands. Artakha planned to create a portal to Teridax's destination, but the whole part were suddenly pulled through a different portal created by Vezon. They appeared in a tower on Bota Magna, and encountered a Great Being who had been cursed by the Ignika. The Great Being's curse gave life to a wall, which grabbed hold of Kapura. The Kingdom When Takanuva fulfilled his destiny in The Kingdom Alternate Universe, he offered his Toa Power to six Matoran, including Kapura, so that they became Toa. Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Kapura lived in Metru Nui, under the tyrannical rule of Empress Tuyet. One day, when he was running errands, he encountered Takanuva who stopped him to ask some questions. Kopaka and Tahu came up to the two, and the former froze Kapura in ice from the neck down as punishment for dawdling. Brothers in Arms In The Melding Alternate Universe, the Great Beings created Matoran-sized beings endowed with Toa-like abilities on Spherus Magna, Kapura was created as one such being, in order to deal with the impending disaster on Spherus Magna. Late Dawns In The Kingdom of Celestia Alternate Universe, Kapura lived in Kiriva Maha, under the tyrannical rule of that universe's ''Gikk Maha wielder. He was part of the Kirivan Resistance attempting to overthrow Celestia and restore peace and order to their world. Abilities & Traits .]] Kapura's slow and deliberate way proved to set him apart from many Matoran, but this helped him to be insightful, purposeful, and careful. Kapura is rather physically slow, but Vakama told him to practice the art of getting to places quickly by moving slowly. Kapura would practice in the Charred Forest outside of Ta-Koro, and after time became skilled in the art, saying that he simply has to focus upon where he is not, and soon enough he will find himself there. Mask & Tools On Metru Nui, Kapura wielded a Kanoka Disk Launcher and wore a powerless dark red Pakari, the latter of which he kept after the Matoran migrated to Mata Nui. However, he took to wearing a powerless red Kanohi Ruru between his time in the Chronicler's Company and the outset of the Bohrok War. As a member of the Ta-Koro Guard, Kapura would on scouting missions wield the two-pronged spear typical of the position. He also wielded Bamboo Disks as a member of the Chronicler's Company. Quotes Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Late Dawns'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Brothers in Arms'' (Mentioned Only) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Military Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Cap'n K